Gaige/Skins
Skins available and unlockable for Gaige. A total of 14 Heads and 86 Skins can be unlocked for Gaige. The non-default heads and skins can be unlocked through random enemy drops, specific (though often rare) enemy drops, quest rewards, challenge rewards, downloadable content and in-game trading with other players. Heads Default: *''Gaige'' *''Keeping it Real'' *''Bang Bangs'' Unlockable: *''Read All About It'' - Quest reward for completing Symbiosis *''Angry Machine'' - Rank 3 "Pull the Pin" Challenge *''Fragger'' - Dropped by killing Geary as Gaige *''Speak No Evil'' - Complete In Memoriam * Mecha Wrecka - Rank 5 "To Pay the Bills" challenge * Metal Blood - Rare drop from Henry the Stalker * Pig Rider - Rare drop from Creepers * Sinful Sweetheart - Quest reward for completing Statuesque * Digitized Death - Rare drop from BNK3R * XXX - Rare drop from Terramorphous * Lovely Corpse - Rare drop from Vermivorous the Invincible * Handsome Jack's Mask - Dropped By Handsome Jack * Bullet Buccaneer - Obtained by purchasing Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty Gallery GaigeHead.jpg|Gaige (default) Bang Bangs.jpg|Bang Bangs *|Bullet Buccaneer *|Digitized Death fragger.jpg|Fragger Gaige_Handsome.jpg|Handsome Jack's Mask Keeping_it_real.jpg|Keeping It Real 400px-Lovelycorpseborderlands2gaigehead.jpg|Lovely Corpse Gaige_Mecha_Wrecka.jpg|Mecka Wrecka Metal Blood.jpg|Metal Blood *|Pig Rider|link=http://i46.tinypic.com/2urkmm9.png Read_all_about_it.jpg|Read All About It Gaige_Sinful_Sweetheart.jpg|Sinful Sweetheart speaknoevil.jpg|Speak No Evil *|XXX Skins Default Skins *''Gaige's School Uniform'' *''Reddy Steddy Go'' *''A Study in Red'' *''Stark Raving'' *''Reptilian Brain'' *''Punk You'' *''Emerald Executioner'' *''Chilling and Killing'' *''Bye Bye Baby'' *''Acid Washed'' *''Loud and Proud'' *''And Hell Followed With Her'' *''It's Always Sunny on Pandora'' *''Citrus Salvation'' *''Girly Rotten'' *''Sun Blister'' *''Don't Drink the Water'' *''Cool Cool Cool'' *''Streets Ahead'' Unlockable Skins *''Minecraft'' - Creeper Drop *''Candy Apple'' - Rank 3 "EXPLOOOOOSIONS!" Challenge *''Clashing Colors'' - Quest reward for completing No Vacancy *''Licorice Whip''- Quest reward for completing Shielded Favors *''A Misfit'' - Random drop from Stalkers *''Colorblind'' - Rank 3 "Not Full of Monkeys" Challenge *''Don't Call Her Green'' - Rank 3 "It's Not Easy Looting Green" Challenge *''YESFX ''- Rank 3 "For the Horde" Challenge *''Denim Dynamite'' - Rank 3 "Longshot" Challenge *''Cool as Ice'' - Rank 3 "Open Pandora's Boxes" Challenge Weapon Manufacturer Skins *''Dahl Elite'' - Item of the Day *''Hyperion Honor''- Item of the Day *''Maliwan Style'' - Item of the Day *''Maliwan Elegance'' - Rank 3 "Slag-Licked" Challenge *''Maliwan Grace'' - Rank 5 "I Just Want to Set the World on Fire" Challenge *''Tediore Customer Service'' - 777 on slot machines *''Tediore Low Price'' - Item of the Day *''Torgue High Octane'' - Item of the Day *''Jakobs Family'' - Quest Reward *''Jakobs Old Fashioned'' - Item of the day *''Vladof Sickle'' - 777 on slot machines Gallery gaige-skin-gaiges_school_uniform.png|Gaige's School Uniform (default) gaige-skin-candy_apple.png|Candy Apple gaige-skin-cherry_bomb.png|Cherry Bomb gaige-skin-reddy_steddy_go.png|Reddy Steddy Go gaige-skin-a_study_in_red.png|A Study in Red gaige-skin-stark_raving.png|Stark Raving gaige-skin-snot_stew.png|Snot Stew gaige-skin-sour_apple.png|Sour Apple gaige-skin-dont_call_her_green.png|Don't Call Her Green gaige-skin-reptilian_brain.png|Reptilian Brain gaige-skin-punk_you.png|Punk You gaige-skin-emerald_executioner.png|Emerald Executioner gaige-skin-cool_as_ice.png|Cool as Ice gaige-skin-chilling_and_killing.png|Chilling and Killing gaige-skin-bye_bye_baby.png|Bye Bye Baby gaige-skin-acid_washed.png|Acid Washed gaige-skin-licorice_whip.png|Licorice Whip gaige-skin-loud_and_proud.png|Loud and Proud gaige-skin-and_hell_followed_with_her.png|And Hell Followed With Her gaige-skin-its_always_sunny_on_pandora.png|It's Always Sunny on Pandora gaige-skin-YESFX.png|YESFX gaige-skin-citrus_salvation.png|Citrus Salvation gaige-skin-girly_rotten.png|Girly Rotten gaige-skin-sun_blister.png|Sun Blister gaige-skin-dead_lincolns.png|Dead Lincolns gaige-skin-dont_drink_the_water.png|Don't Drink the Water gaige-skin-cool_cool_cool.png|Cool Cool Cool gaige-skin-streets_ahead.png|Streets Ahead gaige-skin-clashing_colors.png|Clashing Colors gaige-skin-joy_divide.png|Joy Divide gaige-skin-colorblind.png|Colorblind gaige-skin-hyperion_honor.png|Hyperion Honor gaige-skin-jakobs_old-fashioned.png|Jakobs Old-Fashioned gaige-skin-jakobs_family.png|Jakobs Family gaige-skin-maliwan_style.png|Maliwan Style gaige-skin-maliwan_elegance.png|Maliwan Elegance gaige-skin-maliwan_grace.png|Maliwan Grace gaige-skin-tediore_customer_service.png|Tediore Customer Service gaige-skin-torgue_high_octane.png|Torgue High Octane gaige-skin-torgue_explosiveness.png|Torgue Explosiveness gaige-skin-vladof_sickle.png|Vladof Sickle gaige-skin-minecraft.png|Minecraft *|A Misfit *|Dahl Elite *|Tediore Low Price Category: Skins